U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885 discloses peptides that act as GPCR agonist of GPCR receptors (e.g., angiotensin II). GPCR agonist causes activation of a heterotrimeric “G protein”. Such activation leads to second messenger/down-stream signaling (e.g., via diacylglycerol, inositol-triphosphate, calcium, etc.) causing changes in physiological function (e.g., blood pressure and fluid homeostasis). One particular peptide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, is referred to therein as “SEQ ID NO. 27”, which has the following amino acid sequence: NH2-Sarcosine L-Arginine L-Valine L-Tyrosine L-Isoleucine L-Histidine L-Proline D-Alanine-OH referred to as NH2-Sar-Arg-Val-Tyr-Ile-His-Pro-(D)Ala-OH (SEQ ID NO: 1).
SEQ ID NO. 27 referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885 (hereinafter referred as SEQ ID NO: 1) is an agonist of β-arrestin/GRK-mediated signal transduction via AT1 angiotensin receptor. The amino acid sequence, including, but not limited to, formula, variables, derivatives, of the peptide or peptide mimetic of SEQ ID NO. 1, the ability of the compound to effect G protein-mediated signaling or GPCR activity, or the absence of such signaling/activity, methods for preparation of SEQ ID NO: 1, and other related peptides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,885, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need in the art for other more cost effective and efficient methods of preparing SEQ ID NO. 1 and related compounds.